<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>barefoot and pregnant by alphabetblues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891998">barefoot and pregnant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetblues/pseuds/alphabetblues'>alphabetblues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blue's starker collection [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Peter, Omega Peter Parker, Peter is 23, Pregnancy, Rimming, talk of underage sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetblues/pseuds/alphabetblues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you’re-“</p><p>“Tony,” Peter said, his eyes getting watery. “I’m <em>pregnant</em>.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blue's starker collection [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>barefoot and pregnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/gifts">TellMeNoAgain</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally written for the discord, it has now spawned into its own thing.</p><p>will be posted in multiple parts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Sometimes it was hard for Tony not to get hung up on how <em>fertile</em> Peter was. </p><p>It had Tony's instincts going haywire like no other, even though he had been around plenty of fertile Omegas in the past. He knew how to handle himself. But Peter, Peter always smelled so <em>sweet</em> constantly, and he was always so <em>wet</em>. Tony barely had to do anything before he was dripping and arching his back, his eyes slipping closed. </p><p>Tony remembered being young, and being overrun by the feral parts of his biology that just wanted to fuck, and breed, and drench his partner with cum. He had gotten past that stage, or so he thought.</p><p>But <em>God</em>, Peter made him want to fuck him stupid, and he wanted to see him glowing with a belly full of pups. </p><p>He was getting older, and kids had always been a foreign concept to him, or something he’d think about further down the line. But being with Peter? That was the end of the line, for him, he knew it. He couldn’t imagine it with someone else, but now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He thought about it when he saw how kind and patient Peter was. He was consistent about it too. He never failed to do the right thing. His moral compass was a lot shinier than Tony’s. </p><p>He certainly thought about it when Peter had helped a little girl find her mom in a crowded coffee shop the past week, and Tony’s brain got stuck on the image of Peter kneeling down to her level, hands out cautiously, and wide brown eyes open and trusting. She had babbled on until Peter had scooped her up and placed her on his hip so she could look around and point to her mom. A lump had formed in Tony’s throat when he saw his gorgeous Omega with a pup on his hip, like it belonged.</p><p>The thing was: he never broached the topic with Peter.</p><p>It wasn’t because he was scared. But he was also not <em>not</em> scared either. Peter was so young it felt impossible to talk about. Sure, he was nothing like Tony was at 23, but he still had so much left to do. Tony was closing in on 50 and he just felt steady enough to face the idea of having kids, he couldn’t imagine dropping that on Peter. He wasn’t going to confine him like that, even if the urge was there almost constantly. </p><p>And dirty talk didn’t count. </p><p>That wasn’t fair, and Tony surely wasn’t going to hold him to what got him hot. There was a big line that split <em>“I want you to fill me up” </em>and <em>“I want to carry your spawn for 9 long months followed by 18 years.”</em> </p><p>And yeah, Peter begged for it when he was sitting on Tony’s cock, especially when he was in heat. But that was biology, those weren’t actual wants. Tony was there to help with the fantasy. </p><p>And he had absolutely no problem helping when it always ended with Peter squirming and clenching around his knot, cock-stupid and whining for Tony to breed him like a bitch.</p><p>Peter was so hot Tony often wondered what lottery he had won in life to deserve him.</p><p>*</p><p>Tony didn’t really think anything of it when Peter abruptly started to get more clingy. </p><p>He loved having Peter around, and if Peter wanted to spend his time tucked under his arm, or in his lap, Tony wasn’t going to object. Having Peter near settled him, and his ideas were brilliant whenever he glanced up from his phone and threw one out. </p><p>Tony loved him. </p><p>*</p><p>Then came the night a handful of weeks later when Peter crawled into bed and curled up against him. He’d been tired lately, and cranky. He had learned not to ask if Peter was sick, as it earned him a glare from Peter and the insistence that he never <em>gets</em> sick. Tony had picked his battles and let it go, but he could see Peter starting to get run ragged. </p><p>“C’mere, baby,” He said softly as Peter settled on top of him. Peter’s arms wrapped around his waist and his face buried into Tony’s neck so his nose rested right over his scent gland. Tony started carding his fingers through Peter’s curls until he felt him melt, and he breathed out a puff of air against Tony’s neck. “You okay?” </p><p>Peter’s voice was small when he said, “I don’t feel good.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Tony said empathetically. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>Peter made a little humming noise, so Tony just kept playing with his hair.</p><p>“I’ve just been really tired,” Peter mumbled eventually. “And I haven’t been able to eat much, everything seems gross.” </p><p>“Maybe you caught a weird version of the flu,” Tony threw out. “I've got a whole team of doctors I can stick on you, just say the word.”</p><p>One of Peter’s hands came down to squeeze around a section of Tony’s t-shirt. “What about a blood test?”</p><p>Now <em>that</em> had Tony’s eyebrows raised. What would Peter need a blood test for? </p><p>This time Peter lifted his head to look up at him. He bit his lip, then released it slowly. “Don’t laugh but...MJ thinks I might be pregnant.” </p><p>Tony was most definitely not laughing. </p><p>A breathless “What?” was all Tony could manage. </p><p>That kicked off Peter’s usual babbling. “I mean, I haven’t taken a test so I don’t know. It would be crazy ‘cause I always take my birth control, but I know we’re kinda hand-wavey with the condoms so it’s not a <em>complete</em> surprise. I don’t know, or anything, I just-“ he trailed off, effectively cutting himself off. </p><p>Tony’s brain was still mostly offline. “You think you’re-“ </p><p>The smile that Peter gave him was crooked and didn’t look right at all. “Might be.”</p><p>Tony surged forward and kissed him before giving it any more thought.</p><p>After that, and after several looks of silent communication, they didn’t talk about it. It was whatever it was, and any further discussion could wait ‘til the morning. At least, that was the page Tony had been on. </p><p>A few hours later, though, it only felt like a few minutes, someone was shaking him awake. He blinked blearily a few times before he officially woke up, and his eyes were able to focus enough to see Peter. </p><p>“Tony, wake up!” He repeated frantically until Tony was sitting up. </p><p>“Are you okay?” was the first thing Tony asked, still trying to figure out why Peter had woken him up in such a frenzy. </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep,” Peter said instead of answering. </p><p>“Okay,” Tony said, not processing what that had to do with him. </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep and I couldn’t stop thinking about what we talked about. So, I went out to the corner store and got a test, while you were still asleep.” Peter explained, and it was only then that Tony noticed the white stick that Peter was holding in one of his hands. His heart started beating in double-time.</p><p>“So you’re-“</p><p>“Tony,” Peter said, his eyes getting watery. “I’m <em>pregnant</em>.”</p><p>Tony brought a hand to Peter’s stomach, purely on instinct. It was still flat, no bump to be found, but Tony still marveled. “Oh wow,” he said in a hushed voice </p><p>Peter’s hand came to rest over Tony’s. His voice cracked, “We’re having a <em>baby</em>.”</p><p>Tony’s stomach sank as saw a few tears leak from Peter’s eyes. “Is that good?”</p><p>He was answered by Peter climbing into his lap and throwing his arms around his neck. “I'm having a baby with you!” he exclaimed, and the momentum of it nearly had Tony falling backwards onto the bed. “Of course it’s good,” He murmured, now on top of Tony in a straddle. </p><p>*</p><p>When Peter started showing he became irresistible to Tony. He had always been sexy before, but now with a bump and a glow? Tony wanted to eat him alive. </p><p>Peter got over the ‘feeling gross’ stage pretty quickly, and promptly wouldn’t stop eating. Tony caught him looking guilty with a bag of pretzels enough that it just made him laugh. </p><p>Once his bump began to get defined he still wore all of his pre-pregnancy clothes, except the jeans were missing their top bottom and his t-shirts rode up to show off the skin over his bump. It was downright obscene, and drove Tony crazy. </p><p>He couldn’t keep his hands to himself when he strolled into the kitchen area of the tower and Peter was humming to himself over a bowl of cereal. He was in a pair of boxers, and his stomach wasn’t bare for once. However, it was only because he was in one of Tony’s shirts, one where the collar hung off his shoulder. You could still make out the unmistakable bump under the shirt, the only difference was its lack of exposure. </p><p>Tony couldn’t help but come up behind him, just to get his arms around him. His arms fit comfortably around Peter’s still slender waist, and his hands came to rest easily over his bump. It had become his favorite position as of late. </p><p>Peter had melted against his embrace, blinking those doe eyes up at him that just had Tony wanting to knock him up all over again. “Wanna keep you like this,” He growled into Peter’s ear before he dragged his teeth over the shell of it. </p><p>Peter laughed, and let his head fall back onto Tony’s shoulder. “What? Barefoot and pregnant?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony said gruffly, rubbing circles into Peter’s stomach. “Barefoot, pregnant, so everyone knows you’re mine.”</p><p>“Pretty sure the bite mark on my neck tells everyone that too,” Peter quipped, exposing said neck so that Tony got a good view of where his teeth belonged, right on the mating mark on Peter’s bonding gland.</p><p>“This way’s better,” Tony told him, his voice low and silky.</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter said, then sucked in a breath. His next words came out breathy. “This way everyone knows how much of a slut I am for you.” He licked his lips, and the sight of it went straight to Tony’s cock. “How I bent over for you ‘til you knocked me up.” Tony slotted his hips up behind Peter, so that he could feel his hard dick pressing against his ass. </p><p>Peter kept going. “I wonder if you would’ve knocked me up when I was 16. If I’d let you.” The thought had Tony’s dick twitching in his pants. Peter now was already young and gorgeous, the thought of knocking him up way back then, when he had been even tinier and more innocent. </p><p>Peter leaned his elbows against the counter so he was bent over in earnest. “I was probably so fertile anything could’ve gotten me pregnant. If you knotted me once that’d be enough.”</p><p>Tony slid one of his hands down from Peter’s bump to cup his hard cock. Peter groaned and bowed his head, pushing back against Tony’s covered dick with his ass, while also nudging into his hand on the upswing of his hips. He was delectable, and Tony just wanted to keep filling him up.</p><p>“Is that what you want, baby?” Tony prodded. “Keep you filled up. Just sit you down on my knot until you always have a baby in your belly?”</p><p>“Yeah, Alpha,” Peter agreed, which had Tony smiling. </p><p>“Wanna be my breeding bitch, baby?” Tony crooned, which had Peter keening and grinding his hips back. He slipped a hand under Peter’s boxers, and his fingers pried at Peter’s cheeks. “Always so wet, baby,” He mused as he dragged a finger across Peter’s opening, causing him to shudder, and to go pliant like putty underneath Tony. “Got you all filled up but you’re still wet for me. Still wanna be a slut hmm?” He goaded until Peter was nodding frantically. </p><p>He dipped a finger past Peter’s rim until Peter was groaning. He was so tight and wet, Tony could feel him clench around his finger. His brain got stuck on how good that clenching would feel around his knot. </p><p>“In me,” Peter gasped, and his hands scrambled for leverage against the counter. “In me, please.”</p><p>“Honey-“</p><p>“I want you to knot me right now, please, Alpha?” Peter begged, arching his back and tossing his head back to look at Tony. He looked like a sight right out of a wet dream - all pregnant, open, and wanting. “C’mon, knot me.”</p><p>As much as Tony wanted to, Peter’s demand made him take pause. It was enticing, the idea of bending Peter over the counter and giving it to him good, but he knew that position wouldn’t be comfortable for Peter in the long run, <em>especially</em> if they knotted. </p><p>“If I knew how much you wanted me when you were 16 I would’ve locked you up, baby. Would’ve kept you here. No need to graduate high school when you’re so pretty, and so good at making babies for me, isn’t that right?” </p><p>His words were sick to an outsider, but they only seemed to rile Peter up more. </p><p>“Let’s go to the bedroom, baby, I don’t want to hurt you.” Tony suggested, even as Peter made little whimpers and continued to grind into his hand.</p><p>“If I’m moving,” Peter eventually panted, his eyes glassy, and mouth shiny. “Want you to eat me out.” </p><p>Tony grinned. He liked bossy Peter, especially when bossy Peter knew what he wanted and asked for it. “Whatever you want, sweetheart,” Tony said, nipping at the exposed skin of his shoulder. “Gonna let me lay you out and take my time?”</p><p>Peter looked at him from over his shoulder, his eyes flickering with a mischievous glint. “Sure....” he said, drawing it out long and slow. “If you can catch me first.” </p><p>He wiggled out from under Tony’s grip at a lightning speed, and Tony’s hands barely had time to brush over his hips before he was off and bounding out of the kitchen. </p><p>Tony grinned ferally. If Peter wanted a chase, it was <em>on</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave a comment if you enjoyed! you can find me on twitter, discord, or tumblr @venomondenim</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>